Maverick
Maverick is a character from the Blood On The Battlefield series made by Deviantart user MajorKrystalFan. He acts as an anti-hero/demivillain character in the main story. Story: Maverick (real name unknown) allegedly came from centuries into the past in Amarillo, Texas. He was born with an unusual condition where his bones were made of a sharp, malleable, rustproof metal where he could stretch his limbs out to seemingly endless limits. By his 50's, Maverick was getting bored of life, having done every possible thing known to man - and survived. He then took on the life of a serial killer, knowing that his actions wouldn't have consequences and is exceptionally well trained in all martial art forms. Even then, that lifestyle got boring after years of doing it. Soon after, he attempted suicide on numerous occasions...but couldn't die no matter what he did. It was then that he discovered he was invincible. After said discovery, he thought of every way he could try to kill himself as well as others, getting all the more creative as the decades flew past. Fast forward to the current era, he discovered Loki Watts, who then was having a mental breakdown in a cave nearby. Seeing him as vulnerable, Maverick took his chance to strike him down; only to be punched at least 50 feet backwards from a single punch from the cyborg. After laughing it off and returning to Loki, they joined forces to help find themselves - again in Maverick's case. Appearance: Maverick is incredibly pale, with a body littered with hidden scars. His hair reaches to his shoulder blades. His main attire is all black - a tight black vest, torn tights, gloves, nails & boots. Personality: Maverick maintains a southern drawl as if he were still a cowboy. Despite this, his actions and mannerisms are more effeminate like Vapor. But behind the smiles and giggles, Maverick has a heart of insanity, relishing the thought of death to everyone around him. Powers: Immortality - Maverick is seemingly invulnerable to everything harmful around him, and having lived for hundreds of years despite not looking a day over 25. Metal Body - Maverick's internals are entirely made of an unknown metal which he can use to elongate his limbs, make weapons out of himself and bounce back any projectiles if he needs to. But despite all this, he leaves no blood on said weapons when he creates them, leaving only a scar from where he generated it. Fighting Style: Maverick uses a hybrid martial art he calls "Mind's Eye: Bloody Bones", an art utilising his 'gift' as well as moves he has learned over the countless years. Feats: -Held every job title in the world -Killed hundreds - if not thousands - of people without getting severely hurt -Survived suicide on countless occasions -Survived a near-full power punch & full on beating (barely) from Loki Watts -Survived an ambush from Ikari -Talked Mei out of suicide Trivia: -His Apocalypse Now move, Bloody Bones: Maverick Sabre, came from English-Irish music artist Michael Stafford - better known in the industry as Maverick Sabre. -The ideas for Maverick came from Tekken character Devil Jin, King of Fighters character Vice & Legend of Zelda villain Ghirahim. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Striking Characters Category:Speed Demon Characters Category:Characters born in America Category:Characters born in February Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Demihumans Category:Older Siblings Category:Members of League of Assassins